It takes Two to Tango
by namichan89
Summary: XFC, Cherik, a totally PWP-piece of smut. Read "One by One" for full story or only this one for the funny part!


**It takes Two to Tango**

**McFassy tuesday! Woohoo! 1 month and 8 days to go for the DVD-release of XFC here in Germany *_***

**Believe it or not, I just found out who 'The Ambiguously Gay Duo' is. Subsequently, I found a hilarious video on YT featuring Charles and Erik - as the ambiguously gay duo. I lol'd. :D It fits perfectly! Therefore, I decided to name my next story after the first episode of TAGD.**

**This story is kind of a spin-off/sequel to „One by One", which was rated T. You don't have to read that fic to understand this one (although I highly recommend it, of course :3) – I just use the setup of „One by One". Which is, in a nutshell: Charles doesn't end up in a wheelchair, Erik doesn't leave at the beach, instead he decides to stay with Charles, as his lover, and they run the school together.**

**Disclaimers: totally PWP (I don't need an excuse for writing a Cherik-sex-scene, haha!), maleXmale-pairing, slash, mischievous!Erik and seductive!Charles (or vice versa, take your pick), perverted language and a sh*tload of sex. Hell yes. Have fun.**

* * *

><p><em>What the hell are you doing out there?<em>

_It's called stretching, Charles, to prevent muscle injuries and pain_, Erik answered telepathically. His tone was amused.

_Yes, I know, but why does it include showing off your – okay, I'll have to admit that – perfectly shaped ass like this? You might distract someone_, Charles teased. _I'm trying to watch over twenty young mutants writing an exam here._

The professor checked the students quickly, but they knew it was useless to try cheating while a telepath was looking after them. Charles gaze went back to the window, where he could see Erik providing the physical education for the older pupils. They had found the perfect solution like this – as Charles was indeed _the_ professor and loved teaching, he was predestinated to take over the scientific part.

And right now, the professor was not only looking at the aforementioned perfectly shaped butt, but also at broad, trained shoulders and a really sexy back. Charles tried to ignore the lump in his throat.

_I distract you? _He could almost hear Erik's laughter at this. _Oh, believe me, I'm very, very sorry about that._

_Oh, shut up, you aren't. And why for god's sake are you only wearing shorts?_

_Uhm, because it's summer? I won't jog around the mansion in long cotton trousers. Besides, do you want me to strip off the shirt? It's pretty hot out here, you know,_ and to drive the point home, the metalbender lifted his shirt to fan some air underneath it. Not far, but high enough to get a good glimpse at a very well-trained belly.

Charles swallowed heavily as he tried to re-focus on his class and suppress his upcoming urges. _You are the worst,_ he replied, turning his head to look back at his students. They still had an hour left to finish their exam.

And Erik still had an hour left for physical education... _No, I'm not_, the latter said, _but if you'd like to take a look out of the window once again?_

The telepath turned his head, and their eyes met. Erik was smirking. Then he turned around slowly, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in a delicately slow, elegant movement. The t-shirt was thrown into the grass as Charles loosened his tie and opened the button on the collar of his chemise. Suddenly, it became ridiculously hot in here.

_What do you say?_ the metalbender asked.

_Hot. Smokin' hot._ Charles answered.

_Thank you very much. _

Erik bent down shortly to reach for his toes with both hands.

_Do that again, _Charles asked amused.

_The bending over?_

_Oh yes._

_Come on, we both know that you like it much more contrariwise, _Erik returned with a silent chuckle.

And Charles couldn't even deny it.

They had tried.

_Can't you just jog around the mansion for a bit? I'm trying to stay sane here, _he avoided answering to Erik.

_No, I'll think we'll need a bit more stretching-_

_You like teasing me, don't you?_

_Well, yes, it's pretty appealing to know that you're sitting in there, watching and lusting after me. Enjoy the show, will you?_

_But we've still got an hour to write here. By that time, I'll jump through the window, tackle you down into the grass and start humping your bones in front of the kids._

_Poor Charles. So I think we need a little relief after these lessons?_

_Bloody hell, yes._

_But I still get to tease you?_

_...Yes._

It didn't need much of the following pictures Erik sent him to make him blush badly. Charles saw himself, pressed against a wall, with Erik behind him, thrusting into his body repeatedly, making him groan and cry from bliss. Erik, kneeling in front of him, sucking him off, while his spare hand traveled along his body. He shivered at the wave of erection flowing through him, sharing the feeling with Erik at the same time.

_My pants are getting really uncomfortable, you know._

_They need to get off. I'll take care of that myself later, promise. And next thing you know, you'll lie on my bed and just beg me to fuck you. Just like yesterday._

Charles shifted his position slightly, so that the obvious bulge in his pants was hidden better underneath his desk. By god, yesterday. Erik had really pulled every string to drive him crazy. He had teased the telepath with gentle strokes along his skin, tender kisses up and down his neck and a constant flow of dirty little words in his wonderful, deep, seductive voice. When Charles finally had begged enough and was rewarded with eventually feeling Erik's cock inside of him, the metalbender had taken his time, letting Charles feel every single inch, every single time.

As he had reached his climax, it had felt so intense that Charles thought it lasted for minutes. And by god, had it been necessary. But Erik hadn't finished for himself, he had just kept on with his moves in a steady rhythm, gentle and delicately slow, thrusting into Charles again and again, and before the latter knew what was going on, he had come a second time.

„Ich liebe dich," Erik had whispered in his ear after the telepath's second orgasm. A shiver had run through the smaller man at the unfamiliar, yet so lovingly spoken words – which were followed by a hot, uncontrolled groan as Erik climaxed respectively. Charles hadn't possibly seen anything more sexy than the other one's face in that very moment – his eyes clouded with desire, soft lips gaping as he broke down on Charles' body.

_As wonderful as last night was, though - no. What I need now is nothing like this. _

_What is it, then? Tell me._

_I don't care as long as it's quick. You used up all my patience yesterday, not a single bit is left. Bloody hell, fifty minutes to go. Now run a few laps, won't you._

Erik laughed. Not out loud, but Charles could clearly sense it. _Well, then. One hour, my room, and god bless you if you're wearing anything when you're laying on my bed._

_Why an entire hour?_

_I'll need a shower after doing sports. Or would you prefer me all sweaty?_

Charles had to suppress a chuckle. _In fact, I do. But not if it's because of doing sports._

Erik shot him a short glance over his shoulder before he sent the students off to run along the gravel path around the mansion. That promising smirk just won't leave Charles' mind as he finally was able to re-focus on his own class.

He quietly thanked god that he was the only telepath among them.

* * *

><p>It took Charles two minutes to gather the students' papers and take them to his office. It took him one more minute to hurry upstairs to Erik's room. As he reached the door, he rested for a moment and breathed in and out deeply in order to calm down - but decided it was useless anyway.<p>

He concentrated on the room inside and immediately found his boyfriend.

_Erik, it's me. May I come in?_

_You still ask? The door is open, _the other man answered cheerily.

Charles checked the hallway shortly, but it was empty. Quickly, he slipped through the door and closed it. The moment he tried to turn the key, he heard the clicking sound of the lock. Smiling to himself at the display of Erik's powers, Charles entered the room, but Erik wasn't anywhere to be seen.

_Where are you?_

The rush of water that followed made it clear enough.

_Bathroom, obviously. Make yourself at home in the meantime._

Charles stripped off his cardigan hastily. Within seconds later, the tie was laying on top of the cardigan, which he had thrown onto a nearby chair. He opened the buttons of his chemise, draping it more or less carefully around the piece of furniture so it won't wrinkle. That would look all to perfidious, and with a house full of pubescent teenagers...

Well, it wasn't like everyone didn't know what was going on anyway. But who cared.

Suddenly, Charles felt his trousers twitch; rather, his belt. As he looked down, he was able to watch it undoing itself. He chuckled as his pants, those ridiculously tight pants – at least they had felt like that during the past hour – pooled around his ankles.

_Erik, you mischievous, metal-controlling mutant!_

His answer came in the form of a loud laughter from the small bathroom. The deep, rolling sound made Charles forget his last remnants of patience, and he crossed the room with a few steps, opening the door to the bathroom – without asking.

Erik was standing in front of the shower, draping his towel on the towel rail. And he was naked.

Charles drew his breath in sharply as his eyes took in the beautiful picture. Green eyes, filled with lust, locked with his as he closed the small distance between them.

Wasting no time, Erik slipped both his hands underneath Charles' remaining undergarments, pulling them down not without caressing his buttocks while doing so. The telepath smirked before he crashed their lips together in a breathtaking, fervent kiss. Softly, Charles pushed the other one under the warm jet of water.

What followed was a feverish kiss, hot moans muffled by the ripple of water, their bodies rubbing against each others, bare skin on bare skin... Erik's deep groan as Charles began to stroke his cock, his eyes blown wide with desire, more kisses extended by their tongues swirling around each other's. Charles pressed Erik hard against the tiled wall, ravishing his lips, his spare hand buried in the other one's damp, curly hair.

The metalbender somehow managed to get his hand between them, caressing Charles' member respectively. The cunning touch of his hand made Charles' body jolt. After simply a few strokes in just the right rhythm, just the right intensity, he couldn't hold back any more.

Charles rested his head at Erik's chest, squeezing his eyes shut as a long, deep moan emerged his lips. Waves of pleasure rolled through his body repeatedly as he came hard, Erik supporting him with one arm wrapped around the smaller man's shoulders. A few blissful moments later, their eyes met again as Charles lifted his head.

Erik smirked, and Charles could sense the thoughts radiating from him. He wanted the telepath to see them.

_A little hypertensive are we, huh?_

Charles didn't answer, just smirked. He wiped the other one's arm off his shoulders by kneeling down in front of him. Without hesitating, Charles bent forward and took Erik's cock into his mouth, sucking hard at it. With his other hand at the tall mutant's balls, there was no chance he could last much longer than-

„Charles," Erik coughed, leaning heavily onto his shoulders. „I'm... going to... come..."

The telepath simply began to thrust the other one's member into his mouth faster and further, working the shaft now with his hand simultaneously.

A few seconds later, Erik leaned back against the wall with a soft, blissful moan. Charles almost startled as thick fluid spread in his mouth, and he swallowed it quickly. Long, slender fingers ran through his damp hair as he released Erik's member, looking up to his boyfriend.

„Thank you", the metalbender whispered with a very satisfied smile.

„My pleasure," Charles answered before he got back to his feet to place a short peck on Erik's lips.

Erik's hands ran down his torso, around his hips to the small of his back, the tender touch making Charles shiver.

"So - was it quick enough for you?"

Charles laughed merrily as he nodded. "Considering the foreplay, we actually made it for a pretty long time..." He kissed his lover passionately.

As Erik broke the kiss after a little while, his eyes sparkled impishly. „What about an actual shower now, _Schatz_? I think we need it."

* * *

><p>Raven grinned widely as Charles entered the kitchen for a late lunch.<p>

„What's up?" he asked her irritatedly, raising his left eyebrow questioning.

„Nothing," she answered, smirking even more as Erik followed him. She shot both of them an amused glare before turning around, attempting to leave for the dining room.

„Don't make me read your mind!" Charles smiled, teasing her.

His sister returned to poke her head through the door frame. „You really wanna know?"

„I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Erik crossing his arms in front of his chest.

„Well then – you two are the worst couple I ever met when it comes to hiding your... let's call it 'encounters'. I don't even need to be a telepath to know exactly what you've been doing about ten minutes ago."

Charles felt heat rush to his cheeks and Erik chuckled embarrassed. „Was I... projecting?"

„No, not this time."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**So long, my friends. This was one of the stories where I tried to convince everyone – again – that Charles is way more than just the passive part in this relationship. Also, obviously, finally a story where I don't wince at using words like **_**fuck**_** etc. It's really hard for someone who's not a native speaker to figure out when a verbalization starts to appear rude. Hope I didn't go that far, though all of the **_**very**_** graphic content – please leave a review, I would be very interested in what you thought about it :)**

**Next one will be a lot fluffier, most likely the third chapter for „After Midnight".**

**See you and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
